Where the Heroes Lie
by AmaViarra
Summary: Her adventure in the feudal era is over, two years after being in modern time Kagome finds that she in not originally from that time. But from an alternate universe. She finds a way back, but can this alternate universe really become her home?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto nor Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed lightly as she walked down the dirt path she was currently on. She had been walking for almost a full day now, it didn't exactly bother her either. She was use to walking for long distances, she was just glad that now she was no longer wandering around aimlessly.<p>

Shifting the bag she had with her, she looked at her surroundings. It was mostly fresh land, and it seemed to be a mix of both times she had been used to living in. She had luckily found a tea house on the side of the road.

Looking down at the material in her hand, she smiled lightly. She was finally going to where she really belonged, thanks to the tea house owner she was now walking on the right path.

She looked down to the ground, as she remembered how she had come to be here. In this new 'world' along with how she had found out more about who she really was.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome bid goodbye to her friends, before quickly going up the steps to her home. She had been back in the modern time for two years now, making her eighteen. She had finished most of her schooling, taking any vacation time the school provided as a time to do extra schooling. Though today, wasn't just any day. No, today marked her eighteenth birthday, and she was extremely glad.<em>

_Kagome smiled as she reached the top of the stairs, and made her way inside. "Mama, I'm home!" She exclaimed as she continued further into her home._

_Souta snorted from his position in the living room, "I think even a deaf man could hear your arrival home Kagome." he stated with a smirk._

_Kagome glared at her little brother for a moment before sighing, all of those years she had spent in the past had also allowed Inuyasha in the future. Which she was beginning to think hadn't been a good thing, it seems as though her little brother had started picking up on some of Inuyasha's behavior._

_"Where is mama?" she questioned, as she set her things where they were meant to be._

_Souta looked at his sister for a moment, before turning his attention back to the video game and shrugging. "I have no clue" he replied._

_Seeing that he was not going to say more Kagome shook her head and went toward the bathroom. Hopefully her mom would be home when she got done with taking her shower._

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome fidgeted in her seat, as she waited for her mother to come down. Before this, the evening had been rather normal. Her mother had fixed one of her favorite meals, in which they all enjoyed, and everything was great. After they ate, her mother had told her brother and grandpa to go up to their rooms for the night because she had to talk to Kagome privately. Which lead her to now, her mother had went to her room to get something, leaving an anxious Kagome to wait.<em>

_Kagome didn't have to wait long however, as her mother quickly came down the stairs and took the available seat next to Kagome. Before she turned to talk to Kagome she put a medium sized box on the floor beside her feet._

_Sighing Kagome's mother turned towards her daughter and mentally laughed as her daughter curiously looked at box beside her._  
><em>"What did you want to talk about mama?" Kagome asked.<em>

_Her mother smiled, before clearing her throat. "Since you are now eighteen I believe it is time I told you the truth" she stated quietly._

_"The truth?" Kagome questioned._

_Her mother nodded, taking a deep breath she continued. "I'm not your mother by blood, in truth-my husband, your late father and I had found you in the well when you were two years old." she stated before pulling the box up to her lap. She gently took off the lid, and removed the material from it. The First thing she had taken out was a jacket, of what seemed to belong to a suit. The other thing, was a headband, with a metal plate in the middle of it. Kagome looked at these items carefully, as her mother handed them to her. "Those are what were with you, we pulled you out as soon as possible. But didn't dare put you back in, in all honesty, when you went through the well- I had thought you finally went to the place your were originally from, but sadly that hadn't been the case." her mother finished in a quiet tone._

_Kagome didn't reply, she had set the jacket on her lap. As she curiously looked over the headband, it seemed rather worn. On the metal plate was a symbol of a leaf, she frowned wondering what the symbol meant. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked up at her mother. To see her mother's eyes misted with un-shed tears, she smiled lightly at her mother._

_Kagome's mother frowned at her daughter's smile, and turned her attention towards the hands in her lap. She felt badly for not telling this to Kagome sooner, "I'm sorry Kagome, for not telling you about this when you were younger." she stated, her voice shaking as she held in the pain that her heart was feeling._

_Kagome reached her hand over, to lay it on top of her mothers. "I don't blame you mama, although we aren't blood related. You have raised me, fed me, and gave me shelter. All of which you didn't need to do. I could never hate you, or think of you as anything less than my mother." she stated._

_Kagome's mother looked up, with a shocked expression. Of Course, She thought with a small smile, this is Kagome, she shouldn't have expected anything less._  
><em>Seeing her mother's change in expression Kagome smiled once more, before standing with the jacket and headband in hand. She stretched, "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed." she stated, "Today has been rather interesting"<em>

_Her mother nodded, before standing and giving Kagome a kiss on the forehead. "Happy Birthday and goodnight" she stated, before making her way into the kitchen, to clean up the dirty dishes from dinner._

_Kagome nodded towards her mother's back before making her way to her room. Once there she laid the jacket on her bed, before sitting on her bed. Leaning against the wall she looked out the window, as her fingers unconsciously traced the symbol of the headband still in her hand. 'I wonder why I had come here, what happened to my birth family? Do they still think of me? Why, did I come here?' Sighing she put the headband, and jacket on her computer desk. Before deciding it was time she went to bed, changing into her pajamas she climbed into her bed a quickly fell asleep._

* * *

><p><em>Kagome woke up suddenly, putting her hand to her heart she tried to catch her breath. What had woken her up? Curiously she glanced around her room, expanding her senses hoping to find whatever may have woken her.<em>

_Her search was answered by a pulse, making Kagome's eyes widen. Quickly, she rose from her bed and got dressed. Grabbing her old and worn backpack she quickly packed, putting a fresh change of clothing and some treats. As she was about to close her backpack she noticed the headband and jacket on her desk. Frowning she approached the desk and quickly snatched up both items, before putting them inside her bag. After everything was arranged, she made quietly made her way out of the house._

_As Kagome reached the well house she stopped, chewing on her bottom lip she hesitated in opening the well house doors. Feeling the pulse from inside again, she took a deep breath before finally opening the doors._

_The well house was still as dusty and dark as it had been for these last two years, but the only difference now was the light coming from the cracks within the cover for the well. Kagome's throat tightened, as she slowly approached the well. 'Am I finally going to be able to see them again? Why now though? ' she wondered._  
><em>As she finally reached the well, she quickly removed the cover to the well and set them to the side. Looking back towards her home she frowned before shaking her head. She can always come back, nodding to her own thoughts She grasped the edge of the well and jumped into its depths.<em>

_Kagome opened her eyes, hoping to see the signs of the feudal era. Only to gasp in shock, there was no well, nor was there any sign of life. Only white..Kagome glanced around her cautiously. "H-hello?" she questioned. Jumping slightly, as her voice vibrated around her._

_"Why hello dear, I was wondering when you were going to get here" A soft voice stated, from behind her._

_Kagome turned to look in the direction the voice had come from, gasping softly. "Midiroku?" she questioned._

_The woman nodded, as she looked at Kagome with a soft smile. "I assume you are wondering where you are?" she asked._

_Kagome nodded hesitantly. Midiroku smiled, before speaking. "You are not going to the feudal or modern era any longer" she stated._

_Seeing Kagome's confused look, Midiroku smiled. "It is because you don't belong to either, and you are no longer needed in either."_

_Kagome frowned, "Right, my mother told me she had found me in the well when I was a child. Do you know where I was born?" She questioned._

_Midiroku nodded, "Yes, you are from a different universe, then that you have been living in most of your life. You were taken to the modern world, because you were meant to go back to the past, and help with the jewel and Naraku. But that couldn't have been done, if you had stayed where you were from. But now, it is time for you to go back." she stated._

_Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, as she looked down, thinking over this new information. She sighed, "I don't understand this all, but why am I going back now? Is my home universe in trouble or something?" she questioned._

_Midiroku shook her head slightly, "No, sometimes it just best to go home." she replied._

_Kagome nodded slightly, "That's understandable. But what of my family from modern time, won't they notice me missing?"_

_Midiroku gave Kagome a sad smile, as she shook her head. "No, to them, you have never existed. If you want, I could erase your memories of them"_

_Kagome quickly shook her head, "I'd rather you not. Although losing them is going to be painful, I'd rather not have them in my life, then forget about them completely."_

_Midiroku smiled and nodded. She really hadn't expected any other answer from the girl before her. She noticed Kagome looking at her curiously, she laughed lightly "Yes, you have another question."_

_Kagome gave a sheepish laugh, "Yes, what about my family in this universe? Haven't they wondered where I went?" she asked._

_Midroku frowned, "Your family are dead, aside from one older brother everyone else is dead. He assumed the same went for you, although your body was never found." she replied._

_Kagome frowned at this, "Then how will I get accepted back into the place I'm from?" she questioned._

_Midiroku came towards her now, gently brushing her hair out of her eyes, she spoke quietly. "Everything will work out, as it is meant to. Good luck" she stated with a small smile._

_Kagome was about to ask more, before the area was lit with a blinding light._

* * *

><p><em>^^END FLASHBACK^^<em>

* * *

><p>Which left Kagome to now, after she had met with the famous Miko, she had found herself in a forest. After quickly leaving the forest, she found a dirt path and walked until she found someone that could speak human.<p>

Shaking her head Kagome looked ahead of her, and nearly jumped for joy. Thanking her great vision, not to far ahead she noticed was a gaint wall and gate that had the same symbol as her headband did. Smirking, she ran towards the gates of the village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Decided to re-write this story first. I dunno I was in a Inuyasha/Naruto mood. Hopefully will have the whole story edited by tonight so I can post it. Reviews are very much appreciated!** **P.S-Sorry for this chapter being mostly flashback  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the gate before her in awe, it was much more beautiful up close. Given it had a lot of cracks in it and looked like it could take a good repairing but she had always found historical things beautiful. She smiled as she entered the gates and looked around.<p>

The village from what she could see, was as the gate foretold. An old village with a lot of history, she frowned slightly as she noticed some destroyed buildings. Had they recently had a battle here? Hearing someone clear their throat to the side of her she curiously looked over in that direction.

She saw two men looking at her strangely, both were rather rigid, obviously on guard. Kagome frowned slightly, of course from what she understood of ninja they should be cautious, but in their own village? She then shook her head, of course they would be cautious of someone who had just entered their village.

She smiled at them as she slowly approached them. When she was in front of them she carefully looked them over, they both seemed to be around the same age as her. Both males had green vests on, along with the same headband she had inside her backpack. Both were very stiff as she looked them over, she noticed they too were looking her over.

"Hello" she greeted, "I would like to take residence within the village may I ask how I can do that?" she questioned.

The men looked at one another, before one of them nodded. "You will have to escorted to the Hokage, from there she may either grant or deny your request." he stated.

Kagome nodded, that sounded reasonable. "How do I get to this Hokage then?" she questioned.

The other male sighed before writing something down quickly and then calling a bird. He quickly attached the small note and sent the bird off before turning towards Kagome. "That bird will deliver a not, soon another chuunin or jounin will come and get you to take you to the Hokage Building" he stated in a quiet yet serious tone.

Kagome nodded, and hummed as she looked around the village before turning her attention back to the two men.

"My name is Kagome" she stated, _I would give you my last name _she thought with a frown, _but I don't know if it really is my last name. _

The two men nodded slightly, the first man that spoke before, replied back to her introduction. "Its nice to meet you, though sadly we can not give our names as of yet, but we will be glad to give you it when the Hokage approves citizenship for you." he replied with a small smirk.

Kagome returned the smirk with smile. "Of course, that's understandable."

Feeling rather awkward Kagome turned her attention away from them, and looked around the village once more. She really hoped that the Hokage would allow her citizenship as she really wanted to explore. Her thoughts were interrupted as a soft thud sounded next to her. She jumped slightly, ignoring the snickering from the two men that she had previously been talking to she looked towards the new arrival.

It was a man, he had a bowl shaped haircut, and instead of the uniform the men behind the desk wore, this man wore a green spandex suit. Though his attire made Kagome cringe inside, she smiled at him. In which he returned enthusiastically, "Hello youthful lady, I am here to escort you to the Hokage office." he announced, in a rather loud voice.

Kagome looked at the two men behind the desk, seeing them nod she sighed and looked at the man in the green suit. "Hello, my name is Kagome."

The man smile seemed to widen more, "My name is Gai, please allow me to take you to our leader." he replied, Kagome heard the two men standing guard sigh. She mentally chuckled, _well this guy ceritanly isn't as cautious as they are. _She thought.

Kagome smiled at his greeting, thinking of the old alien movies she had seen when in modern time. She nodded towards Gai, "Okay, how are we going to do this?" she questioned.

Gai laughed loudly, before leaning over slightly. "I will carry you piggy back style, if my lady doesn't mind" he replied.

Kagome laughed nervously, "If you don't mind I'd rather walk." she replied.

Straightening out, Gai smiled and nodded. "Of course, then please follow me" he stated, before starting into the village.

Kagome looked back at the men once more, silently asking for one of them to take her. This guy seemed very kind, but he made her rather nervous with how loud her was. Seeing the men behind the desk give no offer, she sighed and nodded. Before hesitantly following behind the green suited man.

The walk to the Hokage office had been rather enjoyable for Kagome, sure the man taking her there was loud, but he was very kind. As they passed through the village at a normal pace, he pointed out different buildings to her, whether it be a restaurant, hot springs or hotel. He told her what each was, he also said that after she met with the Hokage she should meet his team. Kagome smiled, and promised sometime soon she should would love to meet his team.

Kagome nearly sighed in relief when they finally stopped in front of one building, in which Gai instructed her was the building she was suppose to be at.

"Come on Kagome, we shall see the Hokage now" he stated, gently tugging on the sleeve to her outfit.

Kagome nodded, and followed Gai through the building. When they finally reached the top floor, he led her down a hallway before knocking on a door.

A few moments later, a stressed voice replied to the knock. "Come in"

Gai opened the door, before ushering Kagome in. Kagome nodded in thank you and she quietly entered the room and looked around.

It was rather big, near the far wall was a desk. In which at the moment had a messy in an organized way with all the paperwork on it. Behind the paperwork was a stressed blond woman, she looked to be in either her late twenties, or early thirties. _She is the Hokage? _Kagome thought, _She looks to young. _

She was pulled from her thoughts as Gai began speaking towards the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade, this is the girl that was at the front gate." he stated.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, looking from Gai she looked over Kagome cautiously. Before returning her attention towards Gai, "Thank you Gai, you may leave now."

Gai nodded, bidding all in the room goodbye he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kagome's eyes widened at that, _Well.. that's different. _She thought, amazed.

Hearing the Hokage clear her throat, Kagome quickly turned her attention towards the woman beforeher. Seeing she had Kagome's attention, Tsunade spoke.

"Hello, I'm the Hokage of this village. What is your business here?" she questioned, her voice strict.

Kagome frowned, "I wish to obtain citizenship in this village." Kagome replied.

Tsunade rose a brow in question "Why is that?" she questioned.

Kagome sighed, "This won't be believable, but I'm from here." she replied. Seeing Tsunade's expression Kagome continued, "I was born here, but I haven't exactly been in this village- because I have been in another world. I wasn't told until recently, that I was from this village or world." she replied, her voice never wavering as she looked directly in the Hokage's eyes.

Tsunade looked at Kagome as though she belonged in the insane asylum. "Hm" she started "Why am I to believe you?" she questioned.

Kagome sighed, as she slowly put her backpack on the ground she took out the two items her mother had previously given her. Once she had them out of her bag, she slowly approached the Hokage's desk, and laid them on the surface of it. "The woman that had been taking care of me my whole life, had given me these earlier." she stated, seeing that The Hokage was listening she continued. "The woman, my 'mother', said her and her husband had found me, when I was two. In the depths of the well, of the shrine they owned. Wrapped in that jacket, and holding the headband. If you don't believe me, you may send someone to interrogate me." she stated.

Tsunade sighed, as she looked over the items the strange girl had put on her desk. The 'jacket' was an old standard uniform Konoha use to have, and the headband had obviously been well worn. She put the headband down, and looked the girl over carefully.

She had heard stranger thing before, sighing once again, she replied. "I believe you, I have heard worse. I will give you temporary citizenship, it will last for a few weeks. In these weeks we will run tests and see if you have any living relatives, along with some other test with our interrogator. If you have a relative found from this village, alive or dead. You will be allowed permanent citizenship, along with becoming a ninja, if you choose. Until then, you may stay in a hotel, free of charge." She stated, pulling out a clean sheet of paper, she wrote on it quickly and held it out for the girl, Kagome to take.

"Give that to the hotel owner, I will contact you tomorrow with results on the test. Please come here for a moment" she stated, turning around towards the quiet woman beside her she spoke. "Shizune, please hand me the test."

Shizune nodded, and left quickly before reappearing with a scroll in her hand. She handed it to Tsunade who quickly took it, and came in front of Kagome and quickly began her work.

Kagome stood still, as the Hokage gathered she skin cells, along with her hair and blood. A few moments later, Tsunade stepped back, and rewound the scroll. Looking behind her towards Shizune, she spoke towards her assistant. "Get Kotetsu and Izumo in here, Its almost time for their shift on gate duty, so they can take Kagome to her hotel."

Shizune nodded, before disappearing once more, Kagome was starting to get whiplash with how fast these people were moving. Not more then a few moments later did Shizune come back, this time with two men.

One had spiked hair, a bandage covered his nose, he also had some facial hair. He was in the same uniform the men at the gate had been in with a normal headband. The man next to him had the same uniform though his headband looked more as though it was a beanie(from modern time), he also had his hair covering his right eye.

Tsunade looked up at the two men, "Kotetsu, Izumo, this is Kagome. A temporary citizen as of now, Please show her to the hotel on your way to your duty." she stated.

Both men nodded, As they looked at Kagome curiously. "Come this way please." The one who had one eye covered stated.

Kagome nodded, and followed them out of the building after bidding The Hokage goodbye.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood before the Hokage nervously, waiting for her to finish with whatever paperwork she was currently working on. As Kagome waited she thought back on what had happened, the previous day. After leaving this building, Kotetsu and Izumo had guided her through the village much like Gai had done. Though they hadn't been as talkative as Gai had been, they were still nice. Kotetsu, the one who had the bandage across his nose, was very laid back. His friend, and guarding partner- Izumo, was quiet but also seemed rather easy going, but not as much as Kotetsu was.<p>

Kagome was brought from her thoughts as the Hokage called her name. Looking up at the Hokage, she replied, "Yes Lady-Hokage?" she questioned.

Tsunade gave her a small smirk, "Call me Tsunade, I have your test results back." she stated.

Kagome looked at her curiously, that quick? Even in modern time, it took at least two weeks for the test to be back. Kagome sighed, her throat suddenly became tight, and her heart was starting to beat like crazy. Did she still have a living relative? Looking at Tsunade she decided to voice her question.

"S-So do I have any relatives here?" she asked nervously, cursing herself mentally as she stuttered at the beginning of her sentence.

Tsunade smirked, "If you didn't- I would have kicked you out by now." Tsunade chuckled lightly at Kagome's expression. "Amazingly, you do have one living relative left, a brother."

Kagome sighed in relief, of course she knew she had a brother but she was just glad that he was still alive. "If I may ask, who is it?"

Tsunade smiled, "Hagane Kotetsu, I even found your correct file after some searching." she stated, obviously pleased with her findings. "Amazingly, your 'adopted' parents had gotten your name correct. Your name is Hagane Kagome."

Kagome looked at Tsunade shocked, really? The man she had met yesterday was her brother. Hearing Tsunade speaking once more she listened to what she was saying.

"I have called Kotetsu here but I have yet to tell him that you are his sibling, but you may stay with him. Or get your own housing unit close to his." Tsunade stated.

Kagome sighed, she really didn't want to be a bother to a man she hadn't seen for sixteen years. She frowned at that thought, "Does Kotetsu even remember he has a sister?" she questioned, herself more then Tsunade.

It wasn't Tsunade's voice that answered however, instead a male voice replied from behind her. "Of course I remember I have a sister, though I don't see how that relates to you."

Kagome turned around to look at the owner of the voice, only to notice Kotetsu looking at her rather coldly. Well that didn't seem normal from what she had seen yesterday.

Tsunade sighed, from her position at her desk. "It has everything to do with her, idiot. That is your sister, I got the test results back today." She stated, before handing the results to Kotetsu. He took them from her, and looked the paper over carefully, it seemed as though his eyes scanned the paper countless times.

Kotetsu for his part looked rather amusing, his shocked expression was comical. "T-That's what those tests were for yesterday?" he questioned. Seeing Tsunade's nod, he turned back towards Kagome and looked at her in awe.

Before Kagome had time to move she felt Kotetsu Poking and prodding her, in her arms, face, stomach legs. She finally had to slap his hand away, and then he just seemed to stare at her.

Kagome growled lightly, "Will you stop that" she stated, pushing him slightly away.

He didn't fight the push, instead her smile widely before pulling her into a hug and petting her hair. "Yes, this is definitely her. I can't believe I didn't see the similarities before." he stated happily.

Tsunade watched the sibling interaction with amusment, looking at them together there were some physical similarties. Shaking her head she turned her attention towards Kagome, "Do you want to have your own home, or to live with Kotetsu?"

Kagome quickly replied, "A place of my own, close to his will be fine. But uhm, what am I going to do for work?"

Tsunade hummed, "Well, do you have any experince in combat or healing?" she questioned.

Kagome nodded, "I know how to use and bow and arrow. I also use to practice in the art of healing while living at a shrine." she replied.

Tsunade thought this over, "For now, until the tests from Ibiki are ran, you may live free at your housing unit, when that is over however we will run tests and see where you place in both combat and healing. We will place you correctly then." she replied.

Kagome nodded, and turned towards her brother and sighed. "Can you let me go now, please?" she questioned before smiling at him gently, "I swear I won't run away."

One could barely tell, but Kotetsu blushed lightly before letting Kagome go. Though he still stood close to her, he turned his attention towards Tsunade. "So where is she going to be staying?" he asked.

Tsunade smiled, "I was wondering when you would ask. There is a free housing unit a block from yours. Take her to the hotel so she may receive her stuff, before taking her to the manager of the building so he may give her the keys."

Kotetsu nodded, before saying goodbye to Tsunade and grabbing Kagome's arm and leading her out of the building. Kagome never got to bid the Hokage goodbye however, because of how fast she was pulled from the building.

* * *

><p>Kagome yawned as she made her way down the streets of Konoha, she had been here for almost two weeks now. She already felt at ease here, not to mention to village was interesting, just as she first thought. Kotetsu had taken her clothes shopping after she had gotten settled in her new living enviroment. In which she was grateful for, since she now had more than two pairs of clothes.<p>

She and Kotetsu have spent every moment possible together since she had found he was her brother. She enjoyed his company, it was weird having an older brother, especially one as protective as he was. She mentally giggled at that thought, sure- Souta had always been somewhat protective when it came to her. But the protective behavior he displayed seemed to be doubled of what Inuyasha and Souta were combined when it came to Kotetsu. When they went out, he glared at everyone. Whether it be male or female, anyone that glanced at anything more then her face was instantly glared at, and Kotetsu's glare was something to fear.

Kagome shook her head, as she looked ahead of her. If she remembered correctly, the store she wanted to go to was not that far from here. She smiled at some of the people she passed, in a few days she would officially be a citizen in this village. A couple of days ago she had finished her last test with Ibiki and on what her employment would be.

She was going to work at the hospital, which she really didn't mind. Kagome stopped suddenly, as chuunin appeared before her. "Ms. Kagome, the hokage requests to see you."  
>he stated.<p>

Kagome nodded, and followed after him to the building. Along with spending time with Kotetsu, her brother had also been teaching her how to channel her chakra, and do the 'poof to different places' move.

Soon enough Kagome stood before the Hokage's door. She knocked quietly, hearing a "come in" she entered.

She was shocked though, that there were more people in the room than just herself, shizune and the Hokage. Kagome mentally shook her shock off, and turned towards the hokage. "Yes Lady-Hokage?" she questioned.

Tsunade Smiled at her, "I need you assistance on one of my genin." Tsunade replied, while motioning to the others. "During the chuunin exams he was attacked, and left with a mark that is making him unstable, I was wondering if you could either remove it or stabilize it."

Kagome looked at the genin carefully, looking each of the three over. There was two males and one female, the female had pink hair, and light green eyes. One of the males had blond hair, and blue eyes. She noticed something different about him, but nothing unstable. So she turned to the last male and gasped slightly. This male had black hair, and eyes. He had a dark air around him, obviously one that didn't match him naturally. Assuming this is the one that needed help, she quickly approached him. As she lifted her hand to touch where the darkness was coming from, she was stopped as a gloved hand grabbed her wrist, and non to lightly either.

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage, but I would rather not have a stranger touch my student." the man who grabbed her wrist said, as he looked Kagome over with one eye.

Kagome glared at him, "Don't worry, I won't hurt him. I assure you I am trained fully, besides you and the hokage will be here correct?" Kagome replied.

The man returned the glare, and Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi, let her be. She won't hurt Sasuke, Kagome please continue." she stated.

Kakashi hestintly let her wrist go, pushing past him Kagome stood in front of Sasuke. "Please remove your shirt" she stated.

The pink haired girl gasped, "You can't tell Sasuke-kun to remove his shirt!" she exclaimed.

Kagome said nothing, instead she just turned towards Tsunade. In turn, Tsunade sighed before ordering both Sakura and Naruto out of the room. Both went, although not without force from both their teacher and the hokage.

After they left, Kagome instructed the boy before her to remove his shirt once more. He did so hesitantly, once his shirt was off. Kagome looked at the marking closely, tracing it with her finger she frowned. Turning back towards the Hokage she spoke, "This curse mark is tied with his blood, in order to remove it I will have to inject some of my blood into his system"

Kakashi looked ready to interrupt, but was quickly silenced by a curious Tsunade. "Go ahead then Kagome."

Kagome nodded, and turning to Sasuke she spoke quietly "This will sting a little, so brace yourself." the boy frowned, but nodded. Grabbing a kunai she had taken from her brother she quickly got both of them, herself on her hand, and sasuke on the mark he was given.

As she let her blood drip into his, she infused her miko powers with it. As soon her blood,touched his open wound he gasped in a silent yell of pain. A few moments later, Kagome quickly healed herself, and Sasuke. Frowning, she noticed the boy had fainted when her blood had entered his system.

Sighing she gently lowered him to the floor, "It will take a day for it to take affect. My blood has to completely clean his out, while avoiding his bloodline that gives him those eyes of his. Though.." she stated, trailing off at the end of her sentence. Yes, she had learned all about the bloodlines of Konoha, along with others. Her brother was very well equipped in books, some she wished he didn't read.

"Though what?" Tsunade asked.

Kagome smirked lightly, "Although I can get rid of the curse seal, I'm afraid I can't cure his tainted personality." she replied.

Tsunade laughed "Of course not, arrogance is sadly passed down the Uchiha bloodline" she stated with a smile.

Kagome nodded, "Well if that's all you needed of me, May I be excused. I need to be at my house before my brother gets back or I'm afraid he might think I've been kidnapped." she stated.

Tsunade chuckled at that. Nodding she replied. "Yes, go on. Kakashi can take his student home, thank you."

Kagome nodded before leaving the room. Leaving a curious Kakashi behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was rather fast paced, but I wanted Kagome to meet her brother/Kakashi soon. This was meant to be a short story. It will be about six/seven chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto nor Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Kagome frowned, her eyes squinted in concentration as her attention rested on her hands as they were held out in front of her. Inhaling as she tried to control her emotions and not let her frustration surface she continued to focus on her hands as she willed her energy up to surface. Normally this wasn't a difficult task, yet right now she was trying to focus on two entirely different energies within her person and combine them into one.<p>

Her miko energy and her chakra, though similar in some aspects, often fought for dominance within her being. She was trying to get both to work together peacefully now and was not having as much luck as she had originally hoped. Though truthfully her miko energy was not needed, because demons in this universe were rare-those that she had found were contained within humans. While holding this knowledge, she couldn't let her miko energy go dormant, she didn't want it to go to waste. Especially since they came in handy when she had 'healed' Sasuke two weeks prior.

At that thought, she sighed softly and her eyes closed. Since healing the young male she had been feeling drained. Healing him had taken a lot more out of her then she thought it would have. Of course, it probably had to do with the fact that her life had quickly become busy after the event. She had started to get settled in this village, Konoha, and had even gotten herself a job. She was a healer at the hospital.

It was a job she enjoyed immensely, she always loved healing the injured and comforting the weak. These were two things she could now do everyday, however when one lives in a village of ninja there is never a slow day. It's something she found out quickly. Yesterday she had been called to work a double shift-it wasn't something unusual, but it certainly didn't help with her current energy level. She felt that maybe if she became more balanced with her energy it would return her to normal-but again, it was turning out to be more difficult then she hoped.

Kagome was pulled from her inner musing as she heard and felt her stomach grumble. Her face flushed in embarrassment and she was glad that no one had been around to hear it. Opening her eyes she turned her attention to the nearby clock, her eyed widened as she realized what time it was. The time had passed quickly and she noted that it would soon be time for her brother to get off of his guarding shift.

_We are suppose have dinner once he gets off _she thought, her stomach grumbled once more reminding her that she hadn't eaten since the night before _Eating something light right now wouldn't hurt _. She nibbled softly on her bottom lip as she thought it over, she was sure that if she ate something light now she would be able to eat dinner with her brother when he got off.

Feeling her stomach grumble once more, Kagome decided that she would indeed eat something light. Standing from her sitting position she quickly made her way over to the fridge. Opening it she peered inside the appliance only to frown when she noticed there was nothing within. _Right _ She thought _I need to go grocery shopping still. _

With no food inside her house that left her with one option, going outside to eat. Closing the door to the refrigerator she made her way to the entrance of her home. Quickly slipping her shoes on she opened her front door and made sure to lock it behind her, she didn't want to be scolded by her brother again for being 'careless' .

Once the door was closed she made her way down the stairs and onto the street, glancing around she pondered on where she should go. As of now she had no clue what it was she wanted to eat, and in this town there were a good amount of options for one to choose from. Deciding to just walk some random way and eat at the first place that sounded appetizing, Kagome began to walk. She didn't get far however as soon she heard her name being called.

Turning in the direction of where her name was coming from a smile came to her lips as she noticed who was calling her. Even in the crowded streets it wasn't hard to miss his blond spiky locks. "Hey Naruto" she greeted when the young male reached her.

The blond returned her smile and greeting "Hey Kagome! Whatcha doin?" he questioned curiously.

"I was just thinking about getting something to eat-What about you? I thought you and your team were on a mission?" She questioned.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, we just got back-It was an easy mission" He replied "Kakashi-Sensei said he would take us all out for lunch. Do you wanna come with?"

Kagome thought the young males offer over, it would be enjoyable to have lunch with others and ramen was something light. Before Kagome could answer a voice sounded from beside them, Kagome was surprised she hadn't noticed him before.

"Naruto don't force people"

Kagome glanced at the silver haired male and noted that Naruto's other teammates were standing beside him too. She nodded in greeting to them all and then turned her attention back to Naruto. "I wouldn't mind going with you all to get something to eat-I'll pay for more share though" The last bit of her statement was direction more toward the Kakashi, than the others.

Naruto chuckled and his smile widened "Great!" he exclaimed, grabbing Kagome's wrist Naruto began to tug her toward their destination, all the while urging his team mates and teacher to follow quickly. If there was one thing Kagome learned since meeting the blond was that there were two main things that motivated him; Training and Ramen. Giggling she picked up her pace so the blond wouldn't be dragging her the whole way.

* * *

><p>With Kotetsu around the same time<p>

* * *

><p>Kotetsu yawned as his head fell toward the hard surface of the desk he was sitting behind. He was bored, not just a little bored, but really <em>really<em> bored. It was a slow day today-they didn't have any visitors and hardly any teams returned from missions today, aside from Team Seven that is.

When there was nothing to do it made the time pass by slowly, given he didn't have that much time until his shift was over but it seemed as though time was moving very slow today. He wished he could take a nap to pass the time. He knew though that if he did take a nap Izumo would get mad at him and call him a slacker. It would just be troublesome.

Kotetsu was brought from his thoughts as Izumo called his name, glancing toward his friend he rose a brow in question. "Yeah?"

Izumo looked Kotetsu over as he wondered how to word his question so it wouldn't offend him. "I was wondering, about Kagome.." he stated, hoping that would get Kotetsu to at least sit up straight. He wasn't disappointed, as Kotetsu's attention was instantly on him at his newly found sister's name.

"What about her?" Kotetsu questioned.

Izumo sighed slightly, he didn't know how to phase this without getting Kotetsu upset. "I was just wondering, you haven't seen her for over sixteen years. She was assumed dead. You have only known her again for a month now, so why are you so protective?" he asked.

Kotetsu turned his attention towards the sky, frowning he replied, "Its just, when my family was killed, as you said everyone thought she was dead. But in a way, I've always known she was still alive, there wasn't a moment I wasn't thinking about her. I had gotten worried. I mean, would it have been better if she had died? That way she wouldn't be alone in the world." Sighing he continued, "When she came to this village grown, alive and well. I felt ecstatic and like I was full again you know? I'm just afraid that in some way, she may leave me again." he stated, feeling rather stupid for confessing all of that to his friend.

He knew Kagome wouldn't leave him again, she had said multiple times that she wouldn't leave him, Or this village. But he still was slightly scared, he knew he may be over doing it with the protectiveness but he'd be damned if just some average shinobi, or village citizen would try and get his sister, no way. He couldn't protect her back then, but he sure as hell would now.

Izumo nodded in agreement to his friends explanation, it was only human nature to be protective of something you love, no matter how long it had been since you had seen that thing, or person. Family is still family.

Kotetsu smiled at Izumo's understanding, that was why the man was his best friend. Yawning he laid his head back down onto the desk, "Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to take a nap." he stated.

Izumo felt his eye twitch at his friends behavior, "What do you mean nap? We are on duty here." he replied, annoyed.

Kotetsu sighed, "You just made me share my feelings with you, causing emotional distress. I think that calls for a nap. Besides, only for half an hour, it won't hurt any."

Izumo huffed, and turned away. "Whatever" he mumbled back in reply.

Kotetsu smirked, before closing his eyes and letting himself drift into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Back with Kagome<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome listened intently as Naruto went over his teams latest mission as they waited for their lunch. Sakura added in detail that Naruto forgot.<p>

As she listened to Naruto, and Sakura's, tale Kagome glanced toward the other two with them, Naruto's team mate Sasuke and Teacher. It was interesting, Sakura and Naruto were like one another-even if they didn't want to admit it. They were both loud and brash. Sasuke and Kakashi on the other hand were like complete opposites of the other two. Being aloof and quiet.

Kagome sighed, from what Naruto had told her, about how Kakashi would rather train Sasuke than him. She knew that these three people were some of the few that gave the blond youth a chance.

Since healing Sasuke, she had seen Naruto a lot. After a few moments of spending time with the boy it was hard not to love him, though he was loud, he was very sweet and loyal. Two good points in her book. When she asked her brother why they villagers were so rude to Naruto, he said he couldn't say.

Though after spending time with him, she was able to recognize the energy she had felt before, he had a demon within him, a kitsune to be more exact.

Kagome could instantly tell the blond wasn't the demon inside him, just a jailer for it. So she didn't know how the villagers could treat him the way they do. For one thing, demons of most kind when they get out of the 'kit' stage are cold and aloof to most things.

Glancing at the silver haired male beside her, she hummed. If anyone would be a 'demon' by personalty it would be him. Naruto was loud and anything but aloof, so if anything, he was the opposite of what a 'demon' is by nature.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts, as her food was set in front of her, thanking the owner for the food, she and the others dug into their meal.

Half way through the meal, Naruto began speaking again.  
>"Hey Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you how come you were able to rid Sasuke's mark, when not even Kakashi, who is good at seals, Or Tsunade one of the top ninja that can heal couldn't do it?"he questioned.<p>

Kagome finished chewing what was in her mouth, before replying with a shrug. "My whole 'life' I had lived on a shrine. When I was fifteen, I was forced to call upon my miko powers, though they were still weak. After four years of training, I have been able to strengthen them some what, though I'm still hoping to reach the same level as my mentor, Keade had." Catching her breath, she continued her explanation. "Miko powers in their own can heal, and rid evil things. In all honesty, I thought it would just stabilize the curse mark, not rid it completely, so I was surprised by that." she replied. _though I don't know if I will still have any miko energy if I can't train it to work with my chakra_.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding and continuing to eat. The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

After eating and paying the five of them went outside the shop. Naruto yawned, "Well I'm beat, I think I'm going to go home later!" he stated, before disappearing in an orange blur.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, "Sasuke, do you want to take a walk with me?" she questioned. Sasuke sighed, "Not tonight, Sakura. I'm going home too" he replied, before leaving in the same fashion as Naruto had.

Sakura sighed, before bidding Kakashi and Kagome goodbye.

Kagome suddenly felt nervous, sure she had been in the same room or near him before, but she had never been alone with Kakashi yet. Sighing, Kagome stretched before turning towards Kakashi, who was standing beside her looking as awkward as she felt.

"Well, I'm going to go to the bookstore before it closes. See ya~" she stated, before walking in the direction the store was in.

She stopped however, as Kakashi called for her to wait, a few seconds later he joined her side. "I need to go there too, So I'll come with you." he stated,

Kagome nodded, and they both continued walking. The walk was spent in a fairly comfortable silence, soon enough the two reached their destination. Kagome was silently glad that the store hadn't been to far from where they had eaten .

Kakashi held the door open for Kagome, she thanked him and quickly walked inside. Nodding In greeting towards the owner of the store, she quickly went through the aisles, grabbing books that she wanted to buy. Her eyes widened as she approached the cashier, that's right, she had promised her brother she would get him that book.

She snorted at that thought, sure the book was well written and had a fantastic story line, but it had a little to much smut for her. Shaking her head, she turned and went toward where the book should be located, silently wondering where Kakashi had gotten too.

She smiled and nearly yipped in joy, as she spotted that they still had one of the new books left. Rearranging her books, she reached out a free hand to grab the book. Only to get stopped by another hand, she looked towards the owner of said hand and noticed Kakashi looking at her strangely. She blushed, "I was getting it for my brother'" she stated. Obviously embarrassed.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, "Of course, Of course. But sadly I have been looking forward to this book, could your 'brother' wait a little longer, for the next shipment to come in?"he questioned.

Kagome rolled her eyes at how Kakashi had said brother, as if he thought she was actually getting the book for herself. "No, he can't He has been whining about this book for a few weeks."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, as he grabbed the book. "I'll let _him_, borrow it after I'm done."

Kagome glared at the masked nin "Stop doing that!" she voiced, not bothering to hide the annoyance from her tone.

Kakashi smiled, and chuckled lightly. "Stop doing what?" he questioned in teasing manner.

Kagome huffed, as she shifted her hold on the books. "Making it sound like I'm getting it for me."

Kakashi shook his head, chuckling he walked past her and towards the cashier. Kagome grumbled but followed after him. After they both paid for their books, they left the store. Kagome looked at her watch as she exitied the store and cursed. "Ah, I need to get home. Thanks for coming with me!" she stated, she hadn't noticed THAT much time had passed. Her brother was already off, and probably at her house now.

Kakashi nodded, "No problem, do you need help home?" he asked.

Kagome rose an eyebrow in question at that, "You're helping me, how gentlemanly of you Hatake"

Kakashi shrugged, "Ah well you know me, I enjoy helping damsels in distress"

Kagome glared at him momentarily before shaking her head, laughing lightly. "That's fine, I wouldn't want to keep you from your book" she stated with a smirk. Before waving goodbye to him, and starting home.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, before shrugging his shoulders and making his way to his home too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Had this chapter edited last night, then after editing it I realized I wasn't pleased with it so I re-wrote it some of it. Thank you all for setting alerts to this story and an extra thank you to those that took the time to review! I really appreciate the feedback ^.^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor do I own anything of Naruto.**

* * *

><p>A gray eye glanced around at the surroundings quickly; left and then right, checking above and below too. His other eye was covered by the cloth of his headband, one would think only having one eye to see from would leave him with a disadvantage. Quite the opposite, years of living with it gave him the advantage. He was far from weak, training himself he had heightened his senses to make up for having one eye to see from; hearing and smell being his strongest.<p>

He regained his footing, as he landed on the thick branch of one of the trees, he was traveling through. Before bounding off again, traveling through the trees had always been the fastest way of travel, along with his favorite. Without needing to look back, he knew his team was close behind him. Knowing they were well trained, allowed him to keep his attention focused ahead. The fatigue that overwhelmed his body and mind made him wary, he was sure the same applied for his team. Add on the fact that they were ten or so years younger than him, their bodies were not use to moving without rest for a long period of time, no matter the training they had gone through while in the academy.

What was meant to be a few day mission, had turned into a week long one. They had no wounds that stopped their return home, just some miscalculations. None of that mattered now though, as they almost neared the gates of their home. It layed just a few miles ahead, but that didn't stop his worry. He felt that faint impression that they were being watched, or followed, and not by an ally either. His suspicions were proven correct , as he saw quick movement and the shadow of a being not that far off in the surrounding foliage.

Quickly, he came to a stop on one of the thick branches, signaling his team to do the same. His keen eye taking in the now still surroundings, as he felt his team stop behind him. He practically felt the curiosity rolling off all three of the youths, but amazingly all three stayed quiet.

Allowing him to access the space around them, it was now mid day. The sun was above them, shining through the little space the leafs of the trees provided. Most of the space where he and his team stood was shadowed, the light from the sun only lit the ground beneath them. The shadows providing perfect hiding spots, if any enemy nin did want to attack.

Might it have been a bird? he shook his head at that thought. No, the Shadow he had seen, the movement for that split second had been bigger then the size of a bird, or insect for that matter. Unless of course, one believed in such things as the moth man or another he had heard about, an owl that feasts on humans.

His body shivered at that random thought, he never was fond of owls. They usually meant a bad omen was approaching, that or an evil spirit was near.

He spread his senses further, almost near the gates of home. Still, he felt nothing. He frowned, maybe this really was all fatigue catching up to him.

"Kakashi-Sensei, why did we stop?" The question would be considered spoken quietly, for his student anyways.

He turned his head slightly, still focusing otherwise on their surroundings he looked at the one who had asked the question; his blond team mate, and student. "I thought I saw something Naruto, apparently I was mistaken, lets go." Keeping the response clipped and quiet, for if they were being spied on he wanted no information revealed.

He gave them no time to answer, as he quickly moved forward. With no delay he felt his team following him once more, hopefully with the rate they were moving. They would be into the safety of the village in no time.

Without a doubt. They had reached the village gates, within thirty minutes at the most, he frowned slightly. He really needed to get a watch, but they were such a inconvenience. He nodded in greeting towards the two men on gate duty. His frown increased , as he noted the one he actually wanted to see wasn't there today.

He sighed lightly, of course even they deserved time off, but this meant a little more work for him. Being a man of his word, he was going to keep his promise. While on this mission, he had time read his new book, a few times actually. Now he wanted to lend the book to his old friend, Kotetsu. He came to a stop, a few feet into town and away from the village gates to look at his team.

All seemed rather antsy; whether it was to go home, catch up with friends, or getting something to eat all seemed to be anxious to go on their own. He took in a deep breath of air, drawing out the minutes as he looked at each student critically. He enjoyed spending time with his team, but then he also liked to see them squirm with anxiousness, it always looked as though one was about to explode, a pitiful amusement he knew, but it was none the less an amusement. Releasing the breath he had been holding, he smiled at his team.

Though the motion would have been unnoticeable, as his mouth was covered by his mask. His team recognized the smile, as his visible eye closed. "You are all free to do whatever you choose, I'm sure we won't have another mission for awhile. You have tomorrow off, use this time to rest" he stated, with a small smirk still in place as he watched all of them relax their stances.

Without another word, all three disappeared to do who knows what. Shaking his head, the heavy feeling in his back pocket reminded him of his thoughts before he had dismissed his students.

He looked around the streets of the town, trying to remember what path would be the fastest to his friends home. Right now, it being the middle of the day, the streets were in their prime. Almost all stores busy, as people wanted to catch the best deals at this time. When the sun fell, even in this village, a home of ninja. The streets still allowed hazard to roam, making it dangerous for all villagers to be out when the sky darkened.

Jumping atop a rather large building he looked through the town from his perch, Finding the best route, he quickly jumped to the streets, and took it. He hadn't been to Kotetsu's home for a little under a year. Hopefully, his friend hadn't moved. If that was the case he would have to give it to Kagome, but he really wanted to talk to another fan of the book series.

It didn't take long to reach the building he wanted, finding the correct door he stood in front of it. Bringing his hand up, he knocked lightly, yet rapidly. Leaning against the railing outside the door, he waited patiently. He heard movement inside, along with soft mumblings. Soon enough, the door was opened, revealing a disheveled Kotetsu.

Kakashi smiled sheepishly at him, while waving in greeting. He suddenly felt bad, but it was mid-day he thought the man would have been up and ready for the day by now.

"Hey Kotetsu." he greeted. Kotetsu looked at him curiously, looking rather baffled by the sudden visit. The Black haired nin, shook his head causing his hair to move into his eyes. He squinted against the sun, as he looked Kakashi over. Yawning Kotetsu finally moved aside, opening the door wider.

"Come on in Kakashi, go ahead and sit in the living room, I'll be out shortly."

Kakashi nodded, Seeing Kotetsu leave the door entry and make his way to another part of the house, most likely his room. Kakashi closed the door behind himself, before walking the familiar path to the living room. Once there he sat on one of the chairs available, looking around the room he noted not much had changed. Aside from the fact that it was cleaner.

Within a few more moments, a more awake looking Kotetsu entered the room. Taking the seat across from him, they sat in silence for a few moments before Kotetsu spoke.

"Not that I don't enjoy your visits Kakashi, but why the sudden one?" he questioned.

Kakashi smiled, he would have asked the same question, had he gotten a sudden visit. Pulling the book out of his pocket, he laid it on the table that was between them. "I came to bring the new book from Jiraiya's series for you." he replied, pushing it more towards the man across from him.

Kotetsu furrowed his brow, picking up with book he looked at it with confusion. After a few moments he chuckled lightly, Kotetsu then put the book back on the table and looked at Kakashi with a small smile. "Sorry to say this Kakashi, but I stopped reading those books a year ago. I didn't even know they had new ones out." he stated, scratching his head making his hair even messier. He continued speaking, "But thanks for the thought, of bringing me it?" he stated, with an amused expression.

Kakashi stared at the man, his mouth slightly open. A few seconds later he shook his head, and closed his mouth , before smiling at Kotetsu.

"My apologizes then, I thought you were still a fan of the series." he stated, while getting up. Picking the book up he put it back into his pocket. Looking at his friend he smiled, "Sorry about the intrusion, and short visit- but I had just gotten back from a mission so I think I'm going to go." he stated, faking a yawn. Although he was tired, he was suddenly feeling rather mischievous. In occasions like this, he let his mischievous nature overtake the fatigue, giving his body the energy it needed to cause some ruckus. _Besides this shouldn't take very long. _He thought, mentally giggling in glee, he was suddenly feeling very playful-and had the perfect _game_ in mind.

Kotetsu nodding, as he actually yawned. "Its no problem" he replied, waving a hand to dismiss the thought. "I think I'm going back to sleep-Tsunade has been working me like a dog. Remember to turn in your mission report!" he spoke as he escorted Kakashi towards his door. When Kakashi was outside of his house, Kotetsu bid him goodbye, before closing the door. Kakashi could still faintly hear him mumbling about his bed, and wanting to sleep in it forever.

Looking out at the town from the railing, Kakashi smirked. _So, that book was meant for your brother hm? _He thought with a chuckle. Smiling as though he was a cat that had just caught a canary. He quickly hopped over the railing and made his way into the still busy streets .

He was now a man on a mission.

It hadn't taken him long to find out where she currently was, at her job, in the hospital. He despised hospitals so instead of going in and bothering her within the invisible prison that the hospital created. He decided it would be best to wait outside, as her shift was almost over anyways. Sure, he could have gone home and written the mission report, and then turned it in to the Hokage. But that would take to long, and he didn't want to miss her, or this chance.

The mission report could be written and turned in tomorrow. He had given the Hokage daily updates, after they had been late on their return from the mission, and she already knew of their arrival to the village. Whether it was from the guards at the gate, or Naruto in her office complaining about not being given more challenging missions. He didn't really care at the moment, the point of the matter was, returning the mission report in late never killed anyone before.

Hearing the door at the entrance of the hospital be pushed open, he returned his attention towards the entrance. Smiling he stood straight, as he noticed his target come out of the building.

It didn't take long for her to notice him, from her facial expression, she was obviously shocked to see him there. Her expression quickly went from shocked to confusion to worry, and quickly she approached him. Seeing her concern _almost _made him feel bad, almost being the key word. After a few moments of looking him over, he noticed she frowned slightly. "Are you hurt?" she questioned.

He shook his head, "No I'm not hurt, I just came to escort you home, I heard you got off soon"

She rose a brow, obviously questioning his motives before shrugging her shoulders. "I doubt that is your only reason" she sighed and continued talking, "But lets go, its getting rather chilly." Kagome stated while rubbing her arms in attempt to get the chill to leave. Cursing herself for leaving her jacket at home, she sighed once more, looking at Kakashi she signaled him to follow. Before heading down the street, in the direction of her home.

Kakashi wasted no time in catching up with her, and walking beside her. After a few moments of silence, Kagome decided to speak. "So, you finally returned from your mission, how are the kids?"

He shrugged as he looked towards the sky, he inclined his head slightly towards her as he responded. "They are fine, though a little tired. Nothing sleep won't heal.". She nodded, but otherwise said nothing.

Kakashi decided now was probably the best time to poke some fun. He turned his attention completely towards her. Gasping, He raised his arm out slightly, his index finger and thumb pointed forward, while the others were gently curled, a position making it look as though he just remembered something that had been floating around his mind.

The motion served its purpose, as it had gained her attention, so he spoke. "That's right! I finished the new book, and I wanted to take it to your brother, but I have no clue where he lives, Could you give me his address?"he questioned.

Kagome stopped suddenly, it looked as though she was trying to figure out what to say. Finally she responded. "You really don't need to do that, I'll be more then happy to take it to him." Her voice was steady as she spoke, hiding any nervous feelings she may have had.

Kakashi frowned, heaving a sigh so she would note that he was disappointed with that answer. "Oh, but I really wanted to talk to a fellow fan. You know, discuss the writings of the recent books, aside from this one" he replied, as he mentioned the book, he pulled it from his pocket.

Kagome looked at it anxiously, mentally deciding on what she should do next. She bit her lip slightly, as she thought over the options. Finally, she shook her head. "See, I'd give the address to you. But my brother really doesn't want anyone to know of his favor for the book series." she replied, smiling afterwards. Obviously, she was rather pleased with her answer.

He rose a brow, and contained his chuckle. He sighed once more, lowering the book towards her. Though he made it look as though he was debating on if he should give it to her, or not.

Finally after a few moments he pulled the book back, and returned it to his pocket. Hearing her outraged gasp at the action, he shrugged. "Sorry, Although I _did _promise I'd let your brother borrow the book. I don't know if I could support someone who doesn't share their interest in it, openly."

Kagome growled, her annoyance at the situation was starting to show. She had just gotten off a long shift, she was excited about the fact that she may be able to read the newest book, and he was keeping it from her. _Jerk _She grumbled mentally.

Sighing, she folded her arms at her chest. Looking at the silver haired nin with an annoyed expression, which just made him mentally chuckle. Finally she growled in aggravation, "Fine! I wanted the book, I like them. So can you please,please let me borrow it?" she questioned, although it sounded more like a whine and beg mixed together, she didn't care. She was _dying_ to know what happened next, in the series. Sure, it had smut but that never hurt anyone right?Aside from the smut, she would admit the story was very good.

Kakashi smirked, she could practically feel the smugness rolling off of him like a thick cologne. She frowned, as he started talking. "Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to confess. I'm sort of disappointed though, I had hoped that it would take longer." he stated, finishing with sigh of disappointment as he handed her the book.

Her eyes widened at his words, her brain absorbing them. She growled lightly in annoyance as she snatched the book from his hands. She put her hands to her hips, her body language made Kakashi wonder if he went to far. "You knew and _made_ me tell you. That's so-so mean!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi put his hands up, a sign of surrender he hoped she would noticed. "I was just playing, I don't know why you lied in the first place."he replied.

She huffed, "Because! I'm a girl reading these sort of books openly would make me look bad." after replying to him, she took off her backpack she always brought to work with her. Carefully, she made room for the book, and then she put her backpack back at its previous position. "Well, thanks for the book. I'll see you later." She responded, before walking off in a fast pace.

Kakashi scoffed, obviously not going to let her go so easily. He caught up with her quickly, and continued walking beside her , "If it makes you look bad, what does it make me look like?" he questioned.

She stared at him from the corner of her eye, before rolling her eyes. She snickered, "A pervert" with that reply she again quickened her pace,into a light jog, a stunned Kakashi soon began trailing after her.

They had bantered back and forth the whole way to her home. About nothing, the book, nothing and other things. If one would walk past them, the insults said between them, would make them think they were watching a fight between children instead of adults. Their banter came to an end, as they reached Kagome's home, and she noticed quickly that she had another guest waiting in front of the building.

Kagome turned her attention away from Kakashi, and towards her visitor. "Hey Naruto!" she yelled, while quickly running up and giving him a hug. Oh how she had missed her little buddy.

Naruto returned the hug, glad for the affection. He smiled up at her, "Hey Kagome!" he greeted in return. He then turned towards Kagome's companion, and looked confused for a moment before smiling suggestively.

"and Kakashi" he finished, the tone he used in the last greeting meant he was obviously suggesting something was going on between to the two.

Kagome scoffed and ruffled Naruto's hair, "What are you doing here, do you need anything?" she questioned, the concern she felt for the blond was obvious with the tone she had used. When he didn't answer right away her eyes widened, as she leaned down towards his level before speaking in a hushed tone, "Was Kakashi being mean to you?" she asked, while pointing a playful glare at the man in question, knowing that he had heard it.

Naruto laughed, waving his hand as if to dismiss the thought, "Nah Kagome! Kakashi is never mean to me" he replied in normal tone, Kagome pouted as he didn't play the game.

"But I have a question" he stated quietly, whenever Naruto was quiet it either meant he was nervous or serious, to the adults it seems as though it was nervousness that caused the quiet question. Because of this, the question and his stance caught both Kagome and Kakashi's attention.

Kagome leaned her head to the side slightly, as she looked at the boy questionably. "What is it?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, leaning against the wall outside her apartment. "I was wondering, would you train me? You know with those powers you have."

Kagome frowned, oh how she wish she could say yes. She shook her head, "I'm sorry Naruto. I can't do that, you need miko energy to do as I" she replied with a sad smile. She had gotten her miko energy and Chakra to work some what together, but it was still a work in progress.

Naruto sighed and pouted, but nodded in understanding. She was about to say something to comfort the blond, but the voice of Kakashi interrupted what she was going to say.

"How about you come to our training Kagome? I heard from someone, that your combat skills aren't exactly great. I can train you, as my team trains." he offered.

Kagome hummed, as she thought the proposal over. She did want to up her combat skills, healing was great and everything but what would she do if she mugged while alone, heal the guys? She chuckled mentally at her own thoughts, before nodding slowly. "That would be great."

"YES!" Naruto shouted, pleased with how this conversation was going. He liked Kagome, so spending time with her was always a pleasure.

"But" Kakashi's voice interrupted, both Kagome and Naruto's excitement deflated slightly. "I have a favor to ask of you in return" he finished.

Kagome rose a brow, looking him in the eye she questioned. "What favor exactly?"

Kakashi smiled, "Nothing your thinking, I'm sure." chuckling at her facial expression he continued, "I would like for you train Sakura in healing, she needs to advance in that"

Kagome tapped her chin, as she thought it over. Though there wasn't much to think about, maybe she could also get the girl to focus on her work rather then the boys, or a boy . She nodded, "Sure"

Kakashi smirked, "Sounds good, the day after tomorrow. Naruto will escort you to our training grounds, don't be late" he stated, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Kagome smiled towards Naruto, "Well this will be fun" seeing the boys enthusiastic nod, she motioned her head towards the door. "Want to come in? I'll fix you some dinner"

Naruto smiled, he really did love Kagome's cooking, as he had come to dinner with her and her brother a few times. It always made him question if ramen really was his favorite food. Nodding, he followed Kagome inside, both looking forward to when they could start training together

* * *

><p>The sun had just started to rise, its bright light casting into the windows of the homes below. Waking all sleeping occupants as its light shined into their homes. The light shined through one window, going through the light curtain that was covering it, instantly lighting up the room.<p>

A pale hand rose up, covering the eyes of the woman the hand belonged to. The woman groaned, as she failed to block out the bright light, all she wanted was to sleep some more. Her body was sore, as it was just getting use to the constant exercise she had been undergoing for the past week. The only time she was really able to rest, was when she got back from work around midnight, and was able to climb into her bed.

She would give anything, to just have one day to do nothing but sleep, or just lay in her bed for that matter. Feeling the warmth on her skin , she groaned once more,her mind was already beginning to wake, though her body was protesting at the thought of getting up and starting the day.

She stretched slightly, hoping to ease some of the pain in her muscles. Sighing, she rolled over wanting to get some more sleep, her hopes were dashed however, as her body tensed when realizing that it was missing the solid feeling of the bed. She shrieked as she fell to the ground, pouting as her body hit the hard surface of the ground. Sighing she sat up, rubbing her bruised arm. _Well, that's one way to wake up. _She thought with annoyance.

Kagome blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of her room, once she could see clearly, she looked at the clock hanging on her wall. Her eyes widened at the time, cursing under her breath she got up and grabbed some fresh clothing, before rushing to the bathroom.

After showering, she quickly dried herself off before getting dressed. She would have loved to go to training in her sweats, the most comfortable clothing to work out in. Sadly, the training she was doing wasn't your normal work out routine,that one would find at the gym. So she had to go with a more reliable outfit to wear.

Her outfit was rather simple, but it wasn't embarrassing to go out in public with-meaning she could go run errands after training before going to work. The outfit was also still comfortable while functional. She had a simple pair of gray straight pants, they were made of an elastic material instead of the denim material she had seen when she was in the other time.

These pants were fitted to her body. It was better that way, so they didn't get caught on anything while she was training, nor did they feel heavy in warm weather.

The material they were made from let her move quickly, for they stretched with her as she moved. The upper part of her outfit was made from the same material. She wore a simple blank tank top, as her main shirt. Over that, she wore a gray vest, it looked like a mix of the jonin/chuunin vest, along with the ANBU vest. It wasn't a bulky as the chuunin vest was, but unlike the ANBU vest it had sleeves that stopped just before her elbow.

After she finished dressing, she looked in the mirror and frowned, while debating whether or not she should wear her hair up or down as she towel dried it. Huffing when she couldn't decide she simply decided to leave it down, grabbing an extra hair Tye she had, she put it on her wrist. Encase she decided to put her hair up while training. Making sure she had everything on, she nodded to herself before hanging up the towels and heading towards her front door.

Once there she slipped on her shoes, they were black and looked like most of the ninja shoes. Though her shoes reached almost to her knees, she liked them because she could tuck her pants into them.

After putting her shoes on she opened the door, shivering as the cold air hit her slightly damp hair. She quickly locked her door before heading off to the training ground area.

Half way towards the training field she ran into Naruto, and began walking with him. The blond was rather disappointed with the fact that his team hadn't been on a mission for this last week. But, he still liked the fact that she was training with them. Well, it was more like she would spar with either Naruto, or Sakura. It was usually Sakura, as Naruto usually took to sparing with Sasuke.

"Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head, clearing it of wandering thoughts. She looked towards her blond companion. "Yes Naruto?" she questioned.

Naruto huffed before shrugging his shoulders. "Ah nothing, I'll talk to you about it later. Look there is Sakura and Sasuke!" he exclaimed before running ahead of her.

Kagome smirked and the blond's short attention span, and walked at the pace they had been walking in the first place. She shook her head, as she watched the blond greet his friends enthusiastically. She was glad that with the training Sakura had lessened her abuse on Naruto, not becoming annoyed with him as quickly as she use to. Sasuke was still quiet when Kagome was around, but Naruto saw something good in the black haired male, so she guessed that she could trust his judgment.

She waved in greeting as she finally reached where the youths were resting, she sighed slightly as she looked around and noticed their teacher wasn't here, as always.

"If Kakashi was a period, I'd feel bad for any girl that was unlucky enough to have him" she grumbled, as she leaned against one of the surrounding trees. They had been at least an hour late from the meeting time, and that man still wasn't here.

Kagome turned towards her companions, as Naruto took a break from annoying Sasuke to question her statement"What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome smirked at his confused expression, of course the boys wouldn't know what she meant, but by the amused expression on Sakura's face she figured that the pinkette knew what she was talking about.

"Because Naruto, the poor girl or woman that had him would probably end up thinking she was pregnant, as the man is always late." She replied with a chuckle at the thought, her mind always did seemed to wander when she was bored.

All four on the field jumped at the sound of the voice of the man they had been talking about.

"Now, Now that isn't true, when it comes to meeting a lady, I'm never late." He then appeared not far off from them, book in hand as he looked at all of his students, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Kagome snorted at his retort, "Right, then why are you never here on time, Sakura and I _are_ ladies after all."

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, as he put his book away. "I said I'm never late to meet a lady, I never rush to meet an annoyance." he replied, while shrugging his shoulders, as if the thought of rushing to meet them was no big deal.

Kagome huffed and glared at the male, her jaw clenched as she tried to think of a comeback, oh how she wished to be able to sit this man right now. After a few moments, and finding nothing to retort with she simply turned away from him and sighed. "Fine, whatever. What are we doing today, the same as always?" she questioned, her tone showed that she was still annoyed with him.

Kakashi chuckled mentally, his new favorite past time had become annoying the woman before him, and in his defense this is the first time in a long time, that he has only been an hour late. Humming he thought over what to do, this whole week he had been watching what fighting skills she did have, and today he planned on correcting and teaching her new ones.

"I'm going to train you today, while they go over the exercises they have been neglecting" he responded, as he looked at each of his students with a pointed glare. He knew they were slacking, because aside from sparring they haven't been doing the correct exercises that they usually did after or before training.

As expected all of them groaned at the thought, well Sakura and Naruto's groans were more pronounced then Sasuke's. As he merely grunted. But after another glare from their teacher, all went off to different sides of the clearing to do their exercises.

Kagome shifted her weight nervously, from one foot to the other. As she stood there waiting for Kakashi telling her what to do next. After telling the youths of the group to do their exercises and seeing that they had started them, Kakashi just stood a few feet away from Kagome, watching her.

After a few more moments Kagome huffed in annoyance, "Are we going to do any training, or are we just going to stare at each other all day?" she questioned. Kagome really had a bad time when it came to waiting, or being stared at for that matter.

Kakashi hummed as he brought his hand to his chin, thinking over what exactly he should have her do. She knew some of the basic offense and defense moves, but WHAT to help her on was the problem.

From what he had heard, along with the results of training Sakura, he could see that her healing abilities were above average. Her fighting however, was less then average. Nodding to himself as he reached a decision, he stepped closer to her until he was standing a few inches away from her.

"I want you to go through the most basic moves, after those are corrected we will have a small spar, so your in action fighting skills can also be corrected" he stated, as he motioned for her to begin.

Kagome pouted, "Is my fighting ability really that bad?" she questioned.

Kakashi smiled, something Kagome was able to now recognize. He chuckled lightly, "Would you like the honest answer or the nice answer?"

Kagome frowned, as she rose a brow in question. After a few moments she shrugged, "The honest answer"

Kakashi's smile seemed to widen, "Your fighting skills are terrible, a toddler could probably fight better then you."

_Ouch _Kagome thought, _But then I did ask him for honest, I feel bad, though all of those lessons from Sango and I'm still bad. _She looked at him questionably "Really a toddler?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded,with a shrug "Or a small child either way, they are bad. Now start!"

Kagome sighed, ignoring the snickers coming from Sakura and Naruto as they did their exercises ,she began going through the basic movements. Kagome had began with some of the most basic stances, clenching her jaw each time Kakashi made a sound of disappointment.

Yet, he hadn't stopped her, which is why she continued. Just as she was about to start on another set of stances, she jumped and with held a yelp of surprise as she felt hands grab her arms. She turned to look at the owner of the hands, and noticed Kakashi staring at her with an amused expression.

"What?" she questioned, she was already paranoid in the first place, she was never very sure about her combat skills. Sure, this past week she had been training with the team, but it was usually with someone. Not leaving her by herself, when she could feel Kakashi watching her eye movement. She hated being the center of attention. "What are you doing?" she asked again, after not receiving an answer from the man.

Kakashi shook his head slightly, as he corrected her current stance, "You're worse then I originally thought, which is pretty bad. I'm going to correct each of your stances, as I said I would" he replied, his tone as aloof as ever. Though from looking at him, one could tell he was enjoying annoying her.

Kagome stayed still, in the same position, making Kakashi sigh slightly. "Well don't just stand there, continue"

Kagome growled in annoyance, but did as she was told. She really did appreciate him taking the time to teach her but still, this gives a new definition to hands on training. Each time she messed up, or was slacking as she went through the routine, Kagome had to control herself from blushing as his hands glided across her clothed skin to correct her.

She swore by at the end of today, all of her sense would be on haywire. Kakashi himself had an overwhelming aura, the mask of his added to the appeal. But when one was close to him, it felt weird.

The fact that right now her heart, felt as though it was playing on the elevator of her body, going from its original place, to her head made her want to walk away from him. He just had the affect on people, or maybe it was just her. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts, as she continued training, trying her best to ignore the man behind her.

All occupants of the field pulled their attention away from their training, as a puff of smoke made its way into the clearing. As the smoke cleared, Izumo stepped out. He looked around at all of the occupants, raising a brow at Kakashi and Kagome's standing. Kagome 'eeped, while blushing and she quickly distanced herself from Kakashi.

Izumo shook his head, "Do I even want to know?" he questioned.

Kakashi chuckled as he approached the man, "Probably not" he replied. Izumo nodded, he then pulled out a scroll from his vest and handed it to Kakashi. "What's that?" Naruto asked, as he got closer to look at it.

Kakashi held it out of his students view as he looked over the contents, "Lady Tsunade is calling all of our teams? What for, is there an emergency?" he questioned.

Izumo shook his head, "Not that I know of" he rubbed his chin as he thought over what his superior had told him prior to sending him out. "I thought she had put what would be happening on the paper, but still- make sure you leave now." he replied, giving Kakashi a pointed glare he added "Don't be late either" With that said, Izumo left.

Naruto tried to look at the paper his teacher was holding again, "What is it?" he asked again, his once sour mood was gone at the thought of a mission.

His teacher however didn't answer him, instead the question was answered by his raven haired team mate. "Didn't you listen, idiot. Kakashi-sensei said that all teams are being called to the Hokage office"

Naruto turned around to glare at his team-mate, "I _knew_ that I was just wondering" he huffed in annoyance. "Oh never mind, an idiot like you wouldn't understand what I meant." with that both boys huffed at one another, and turned the opposite way, so their backs were facing the others.

Kagome laughed lightly at the scene, "Now, Now boys. Be nice- well I guess that means I have to go now, see you guys later!" she exclaimed, before she began to walk back to the town. She was stopped however, as Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now where do you think your going Kagome?" he questioned.

Kagome looked at him as though he had lost his mind, "You said that she was calling all teams, I'm not on a team. So I was going home."

Kakashi shook his head, as he smiled slightly. "Ah, but you are on our team- so you are coming with us."

Kagome glared at him, "You just want me to come with so you don't have to do that much work, if it is a mission."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "Possibly, but you are still coming." turning to his team he added "Come on lets go!"

He didn't wait for his team, or Kagome to follow before he took off. All four quickly fell into step behind him, and within minutes they reached the hokage tower. They made their way through the hallways, until they finally reached the room they needed to enter. Kakashi knocked on the door, a few moments later they heard a quiet command to come inside.

Kakashi opened the door, allowing his students to enter. Once everyone was in he followed inside after them, closing the door behind him. He was surprised to see that the other teams were here at this time, he looked at Tsunade questionably. "What did you need us here for?" he asked.

Tsunade smiled at them all, "I called you here for a game" she replied.

"A GAME? you called us out of training for a stupid game, I thought I would finally be able to go on a mission!" Naruto exclaimed, pouting at the end of his outburst. Kagome gripped his shoulder tightly, a sign for him to be quiet, as she sent to Hokage a apologetic smile.

Tsunade sighed, but frowned. Looking at the rest of the team's students she noticed they all had the same expression as Naruto. "Now, Now" she stated "No need to get sad, I didn't tell you what the game was yet"

"What is the game Lady Hokage?" questioned Sakura.

Tsunade smirked, "Its a scavenger hunt, the first team to gather all five items and get back here, gets their choice of a B ranked mission"

Kagome noticed a brunette boy off to the side scoffed, before he sighed. "Man this is troublesome, What kind of prize is that?" he questioned, his lazy voice drawing out each word.

Naruto looked at the boy as though he had just lost his mind, "THE BEST PRIZE EVER" he shouted, happy with how this was now starting to turn out. Tsunade smirked, as the rest in the room just shook their heads at the denseness of the blond. As most of them have figured out what they would need to do, for this 'scavenger' hunt.

Tsunade pulled out four scrolls, and tossed them to each jonin in the room. "On that scroll is a list of all you are going to collect, with detailed clues on how to find the items. Now you are all dismissed good luck!" she stated, while waving goodbye to them.

With that each team left the room, when they were finally outside the building Naruto was nearly jumping in place, as he waited for the first thing to find.

Sighing Kakashi unrolled the scroll and looked it over; he rose a brow as he looked over the first item. "The first item is, a small bell. The note says it can be found in the rice fields at the edge of town, but the easiest way to find it would be to harvest the rice."

Naruto whooped, "Well what are we standing here for? We need to find the bell, come on!" he stated, before running off to the rice fields. His team sighed, but followed behind him quickly.

The next four 'places to search' in the scavenger hunt were just the same, and soon the team realized that they were basically just doing D- ranked missions. Kagome frowned as she looked at their collected items so far, she looked at Kakashi. "Is this really want Ninja do?" she questioned.

Kakashi shook his head, as he and his team walked back to the hokage office with their findings. "Not usually, only the D-ranked mission, which are usually used for new genin. I guess she got overwhelmed with them" he stated with a sigh. Kagome nodded but said nothing in return.

When they finally reached the Hokage office, Tsunade greeted them with a smile. "Congratulations! You won! Although I said the prize would be your pick, I have an urgent mission you need to do."

"What is it?" Naruto questioned. "Can Kagome come with too?"

Tsunade hummed as she thought it over, before nodding. "Yes, she can come since she did help you with the hunt. As for the mission you will be escorting someone to his village, the reason what it is ranked so high is because he said he is being hunted by an organization."

Kakashi frowned, "Are you sure we can do that?" he questioned.

Tsunade nodded, "Of course, Now go get some rest, you will leave in a week- when this man is suppose to arrive."

Kakashi nodded, before beckoning his team out of the room. As they walked outside, Kagome felt nervous- although she was excited to get out of the town. This would be her first, and only mission.


End file.
